The proposed conference is the 4th bi-Annual international meeting in a series focused on the "Liver", which is the major organ that controls many metabolic processes and homeostasis under normal physiological state. It will be held at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory on May 5-9, 1993, and is expected to attract 300-400 scientists investigating various aspects of cellular, molecular and developmental biology of the liver in health and disease. It will have three main themes: the first theme will be on Liver Gene Expression and Regulation, which will include 3 sessions focused on a) Transcriptional Control and Tissue Specificity; b) Genetic Control, and c) Temporal Regulation by Hormones and Cytokines. The second theme will focus on the Liver Architecture, Cellular Growth and Differentiation. It will also have 3 sessions: a) Differentiation and Embryonic Development; b) Regeneration and Growth Control and c) Cell Biology of Extracellular Matrix and Gene Expression. The third theme will focus on Liver Diseases and Gene Therapy. A session will be devoted to Viral Hepatitis, Cirrhosis, and Hepatocellular Carcinoma, and a second session to Hepatic Gene Therapy.